


An Adventure in Tentacles

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Magic, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: The Host is curious as to what it's like to get fucked by tentacles. So he gives Dr. Iplier one.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	An Adventure in Tentacles

“Is Dr. Iplier sure he wants to go through with this?”

“To see the look on your face? _Absolutely_.”

The Host snorted, smiling at Dr. Iplier, and he began to shrug off his coat and clothes, Dr. Iplier falling suit. The Host pushed Dr. Iplier to sit on the bed, sitting himself in his lap, and kissed him. Dr. Iplier hummed into the kiss, hands coming up to hold the Host’s hips. 

The Host slipped a hand between them to wrap around Dr. Iplier dick, and Dr. Iplier broke the kiss to moan softly, pressing their foreheads together. The Host raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit as he lightly stroked the other, just to make him squirm a bit. “Ready?”

Dr. Iplier whined. “ _Host_ , stop being such a fucking _tease_ and do it already!”

The Host chuckled, hand stilling, and he leaned forward the peck Dr. Iplier’s lips before he began muttering under his breath. Dr. Iplier squirmed underneath him, panting as his dick began to shift and morph in the Host’s hand. “ _Hoooost_ …nnn, that feels… _weird_ …”

“Shhh, the Host is almost done. Unless Dr. Iplier wants to stop…?”

Dr. Iplier hissed through his teeth. “ _Don’t you dare_.”

The Host hummed, finishing up his words and the magic that flowed through them. Dr. Iplier’s dick had thickened in his hand, _much_ thicker, though particularly at the base as it tapered off at the end. It was smoothe, slick, and when the Host shifted his hand to start stroking again, Dr. Iplier made a strangled sound, bucking his hips as his dick _moved_ in the Host’s hand, wriggling and squirming and coiling around one of the Host’s fingers. Essentially a tentacle now. 

_Exactly_ what the Host wanted.

The Host smirked, squeezing Dr. Iplier’s new tentacle lightly, and Dr. Iplier moaned high and clear, bucking his hips, fingers digging into the Host’s hips. The Host’s smirk grew. “Does that feel good?”

“Oh you _prick_.” Dr. Iplier squirmed, panting, as the tentacle continued to move. The Host let go of it, letting it explore his hand, coiling around his fingers and the rubbing at the spaces in between. Dr. Iplier shuddered, unable to keep himself still. “It feels… _weird_ , I’m not controlling it, it’s just sort of movin – _nngh!_ ”

The Host rubbed the tip of the tentacle – a little smaller than the width of his pinky – between two fingers, as if he were trying to twirl it, and Dr. Iplier spat curses, now _writhing_ beneath the Host, rolling his hips constantly. The Host reached down with his other hand, stroking the tentacle a little as his other hand continued to play with the end. His smirk grew into a grin as he leaned close to purr into Dr. Iplier’s ear. “So sensitive, hm? Already so worked up from the Host’s hands alone…imagine how it’d feel _sliding_ into the Host, into the tight _heat_ of his bo –”

The Host didn’t make it through his sentence before Dr. Iplier was flipping them over and slamming the Host onto the bed. The Host laughed, _stupid_ grin still on his face, even as Dr. Iplier grabbed his wrists, pinning him down. “So _impatient_ , doctor.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Dr. Iplier growled out. He shifted them more securely onto the bed, and the Host couldn’t help the small gasp when he felt the tentacle curiously caressing his ass, and he subconsciously spread his legs wider. Dr. Iplier now wore the grin, nose to nose with the Host. “Not laughing now, are you?”

The Host opened his mouth to snark something back, but then Dr. Iplier began easing into him, and the Host’s mind went blank.

It was _weird_ ; the tentacle thrashed and squirmed inside him, trying to wriggle its way deeper inside him despite Dr. Iplier’s slow pace. It stretched him open as it slowly became thicker, sliding deeper inside him. By the time Dr. Iplier was fully seated inside him, the Host was letting out gasping moans, back arching as the tentacle _writhed_ inside him, his heels digging into Dr. Iplier’s back. 

Dr. Iplier pressed his forehead to the Host’s, panting heavily. “ _Host_ –” He didn’t finish, electing to instead kiss the Host, almost desperately. THe Host kissed back with a feverish intensity, letting Dr. Iplier swallow his sounds as the tentacle explored his insides. It felt strange, _really_ strange, but _so good_ , and it only got better when the tentacle found his prostate.

The Host broke the kiss to instead toss his head back in a loud, keening moan, clenching tight around the tentacle. His own cock was throbbing with need, dripping pre all over his belly. “ _Doctor doctor doctor,_ move, _move_ , please!”

Dr. Iplier needed no further incentive, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming back into the Host. The tentacle continued to thrash inside him, sometimes hitting the Host’s sweet spot, other times completely missing it, and the inconsistent spikes of pleasure had the Host writhing all the more.

“ _Please please please please please_ –” The Host had fallen into a broken mantra of pleas, only interrupted by his moans. Dr. Iplier was growling in his ear, kissing and nibbling at his throat, and the Host swore loudly. “ _Fuck_ , please!”

“Tell me what you want, Host.” The tip of the tentacle pressed hard against the Host’s inner walls, dragging across his prostate as Dr. Iplier fucked him hard, and the Host’s voice stopped working, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Dr. Iplier’s breath was hot against his skin, and the Host tilted his head more for him, shuddering when Dr. Iplier’s teeth grazed against his throat. “Come on, use those pretty words of yours.”

“ _More!_ ” The Host bit his lip, hard enough bleed. Though blind, stars were still dancing in his vision with every twist of the tentacle. “More, want more _, please!_ ”

Dr. Iplier sank his teeth into the Host’s throat, fucking him harder, faster, and the Host’s back arched, rolling his hips down to meet Dr. Iplier’s thrusts. He didn’t last much longer; the tentacle thrashed, rubbing up against his prostate, and the Host _exploded_ all across both their stomachs and his own chest, his orgasm hitting him like a fucking _train_. He clenched tight around the tentacle, riding out his orgasm, mind fuzzing with overstimulation as Dr. Iplier refused to slow.

Thankfully, he came soon after the Host. He slammed his hips against the Host, pushing as deep as he could go, and he came, filling the Host up. For some reason, there was more cum than with Dr. Iplier’s normal, _human_ dick, and it felt a bit stickier than usual, but the Host didn’t mind. He felt _good_ , and that was all he cared about at the moment.

Dr. Iplier kissed him, the tentacle twitching a bit inside the Host before at last going still. Both of their chests were heaving, and the Host dropped his legs from around Dr. Iplier’s waist. The kiss broke, but the Host could still feel Dr. Iplier’s grin. “ _Fuck_ …”

“Mmm…” The Host couldn’t voice much more than that, head still fuzzy, now with the afterglow of the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. His throat would probably hurt the morning, but he honestly couldn’t care less at the moment.

Dr. Iplier laughed, slowly pulling out, and the Host gasped and twitched at the movement. “Come on, my dear. Let’s get ourselves a bath.” He kissed the Host’s forehead. “And I’ll bring you breakfast in bed. Don’t think you’ll be able to walk after that.”

He hefted the Host into his arms, staggering a little, and carried him into the bathroom. The Host just hummed sleepily, and curled into his chest. “…Tea and waffles, please…”

Dr. Iplier laughed again. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: docs-thirst.tumblr.com


End file.
